Kronk's New Groove VHS 2005
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Previews *Lady and the Tramp: Platinum Edition Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews (cont.) *Disney's Movie Surfers: The Wild/The Shaggy Dog Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on DVD & Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Bambi II Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Warning Screen * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed by way of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Logo and Title Card WALT DiSNEY PICTURES THE EMPEROR'S NEW GROOVE 2 KRONK'S NEW GROOVE Ending Credits and Logos DIRECTED BY Elliot M. Bour & Saul Andrew Blinkoff PRODUCED BY John A. Smith STORY BY Tony Leondis & Michael LaBash AND Tom Rogers SCREENPLAY BY Tom Rogers VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Patrick Warburton as KRONK Tracey Ullman as MS. BIRDWELL Eartha Kitt as YZMA David Spade as KUZCO John Goodman as PACHA Wendie Malick as CHICHA John Mahoney as PAPI John Fiedler as RUDY ORIGINAL SCORE COMPOSED AND CONDUCTED BY Mark Watters ART DIRECTOR Mary E. Locatell PRODUCTION DESIGNER Colin Stimpson SUPERVISING EDITOR Jeff Draheim ASSOCIATE EDITOR Arthur Noda ANIMATION SUPERVISOR David Block TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Heather McClenahan PRODUCTION MANAGER Christopher Kracker Story STORY ARTISTS Carin-Anne Greco, Holly Forsyth, Craig Kemplin, Robert Griffith, Lonnie Lloyd, Frank Lintzen, David Prince, Chris Otsuki, Robert Souza Design CHARACTER DESIGN Dana Landsberg Michael Cedeno Joseph Moshier EFX DESIGN John Bermudes LOCATION DESIGN John Nevarez WORKBOOK ARTISTS Kevin Adams, Peter DeLuca, William George, Stephen Lumley, Felipe Morell, John Nevarez BACKGROUND DESIGN Miguel Gil, Tianyi Han, Michele Zurcher, Dennis Venizelos COLOR STYLIST Dorothea Schoentag PROP DESIGN Gang Peng, Pin Ho TIMING DIRECTORS Terrence Lennon, Kevin Petrilak, Jang Kim Animation Production by TOON CiTY ANiMATiON, iNC. ANIMATION DIRECTORS Russ Mooney, Dante Clemente LAYOUT DIRECTOR Levy Vergara EFFECTS SUPERVISOR Akiblas Flores CGI SUPERVISOR Fernan Jose Lagran BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Michael Gorospe CLEAN UP AND INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR Alan Coniconde UNIT DIGITAL SUPERVISOR Julius Legaspi UNIT TECHNICAL SUPERVISOR Alex Misalucha Jr. PRODUCTION MANAGER Jonathan Tinsay LAYOUT ARTISTS Aldrin Abesamis, Benjo Camay, Julius Gopez, Roland Guina, Alex Hipolito, Zandro Hipolito, Jeffrey Jimenez, Antonio Legaspi, Jonathan Ledesma, Joddie Lopez, Moises Macasinag, Rey Macutay, Mike Mercado, Benji Pabulos, Clem Rivera, Jeff Rivera, Larry Santiago, Carlos Tinio, Roman Tuano ANIMATORS Delfin Abad, Baltazar Abletes, Delfin Abrio, Carlo Christopher Anacin, Rolando Angelo, Ernesto Aquino, Edwin Arcena, Joseph Jubilee Balderas, Serafin Balnaja, Arnold Bambao, Ricardo Bernardo, Antonio Bugas, Edgar Bugas, Joey Celerio, Arnold Collao, Reno Concepcion, Dennis Coniconde, Crisano De Jesus, Anthony Escartin, Joneal Estrella, Sallie Estacio, Edelson Eugenio, Romeo Fabian, Alexander John Ferrarez, Bienifer Flores, Gilbert Francisco, Edgardo Francisco, Nadja Guasch, Harry Hallare, Roderick Hufana, Cynthia Javier, Dondi Juan, Boy Lacampuenga, Fernan Jose Lagran, Dante La Torre, Wilfredo Leonardo, Romeo Libunao, Alexander Lorena, Richard Lu, William Magbanua, Manuel Magsaysay, Mark Rodrigo Malonjao, Gabriel Mase, Joan Monfero, Gary Mooney, Jacques Muller, Robert Ocon, Arnel Padios, Joel Pangilinan, Apollo Pascual, Rowen Pingkian, Ruel Ramos, Alexander Ragsac, Jojo Teofilo Reynon, Warren Romero, Rolando Sabado, Edwin Santiago, Jose Mari Santiago, Rommel Santiago, Jerry Sarmiento Jr., Apollo Soriano, Evangelina Soriano, Jonathan Sumalpong, Lorna Sun, Francis Tan, David Temperante, Art Tolentino, Nelson Ventanilla, Danilo Wabe BACKGROUND ARTISTS Jonathan Ayop, Emmanuel De Mesa, Juanito Intino Jr., Dawn Macute, Francisco Madronio Jr., Florante Ruina, Marchelle Saguid, Ephraim Sepe, Noel Solis CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Luis Apusen, Ronald Balboa, Alex Baloloy, Dan Baloloy, Ella Besa, Mabbi Besa, Lyn Catimbang, Joseph Cu, Pretz Dela Torre, Mike De Vega, Nat Escalderon, Jon Flores, Eric Galit, Dandy Geronimo, Ed Godoy, Mhil Gonzaga, Kim Imperial, Burns Isidro, Nilo Lapid, Jeline Laporga, May Laxamana, Angie Legaspi, Buddy Maderazo, Annie Magparangalan, Adel Manao, Paul Mejica, Renan Moreno, Rico Narda, Junard Oropesa, Hector Reyes, Rick Rimando, Lolot Roda, Leo Saluna, May Salunga, Alvin Sarthou, Joel Sengco, Ed Sucgang, Alain Tagpuno, David Tercias, Armand Wong INBETWEEN ARTISTS Mike Abella, Tonton Amoin, Arlone Aquino, Aldwin Ayao, Joy Basuil, Hermie Buhat, Gerry Cabrera, Jaime Carigma, Sarsi Casas, Joel Castillo, Jurry Costa, Bob Coronado, Airene Crisostomo, Ma. Venus Dante, Willy Detablan, Jomar Diyo, Danny Encabo, Atoy Francisco, Obet Flororita, Florilan Gervo, Marie Gonzales, Ronald Jacosalem, Dennis Juz, Ave Ladera, Charlie Lorenzo, Joy Machado, Jolitz Magpali, Joven Mendoza, Cyrus Mesarcia, Ron Miranda, Melvin Moneda, Marcelo Montoya, Irene Nacionales, Fernando Oira, Rick Onadia, Ed Ong, Sol Pacaliwangan, Dong Pena, Leo Ramirez, William Reofrir, Dulce Romblon, Joel Sarmiento, Natz Sasis, Ferds Subala, Erick Villegas ANIMATION CHECKING Rolando Talactac Jr., Jeffrey Gangon COMPOSITORS Ramon Asprer, Ross Brillantes, Antonio Cardiente, Ann Carreon, Melvin Carreon, Pilsen Cayabyab, Luisa Consolacion, Allan Dayauon, Roberto Dia, Eduardo Donor, Gemma Espinueva, Redentor Punzalan, Michael Salindong, Frederick Tanada, Jhewerlyn Tejada, Thelmo Thelmo, Socorro Tolentino PAINTERS Marites Aldave, Flocerpina Aquino, Ann Bartolome, Junior Bartolome, Evangeline Biglete, Wilbert Canarias, Audrey Casaje, Cristina Conte, Valentino Corral, Ma. Lina Cuyos, Rosewyn Del Rosario, Marlene Dela Rosa, Nelly Espinueva, Victor Frisco, Kathy Garay, Rochelle Garcia, Theresa Jacinto, Mary Grace Jarabe, Evelyn Mirabuna, Joseph Ortiz, Aladen Palma, Jocelyn Pangan, Esperanza Pasana, Mineva Pasana, Kim Peteza, Cherry Ramos, Isagani Reyes, Rose Ann Ropeta, Rey Rosales, Jayson Sajonas, Rey Saquin, Sylvia Siriban, Marivic So, Ryan Sytian, Romeo Venezuela, Givenchy Violanta COLOR STYLISTS Nelia Erni Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso SCANNERS Romnick Baluyot, Christina Benavidez, Rommel Edosor, Jennifer Guanzon, Gilbert Lantion, Edward Laxa, Alvin Mogul, Socorro Rey, Ernesto Siriban TECHNICAL STAFF Christopher Berce, Arturo Bermas, Anthony Co, Mikhales Manalaysay, Arlo Rivera COORDINATORS David De Guzman, Dee De Leon, Mary Joyce Estacio, Annalyn Fernandez, Neriza Lim, Ricardo Prats, Leo Quizon, Emrys Myr Sugay, Ma. Erlinda Tolentino, Regidor Umali YOWZA ANIMATiON iNC. EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Peter Denomme ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Roger Chiasson EFFECTS SUPERVISOR Darren Donovan CLEAN UP AND INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR Claude Chiasson PRODUCTION MANAGER Pierre Chiasson SCENE PLANNING AND COMPOSITING Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus INK & PAINT AND COMPOSITING Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne ANIMATION Steve Baker, Callan Brunker, Greg Court, Trevor Deane-Freeman, Grant Harris, Jason Kim, Blair Kitchen, Chris Land, Kezia Ma, Shannon Penner, Jens Pindal, Stuart Shankly, Dimos Vrysellas, Florian Wagner, Nadine Wagner CLEAN-UP Kyung Hee Baker, Denise Bradshaw, Christina Butterfield, Janine Cho, Yeon-Tae Choi, Myung Hee Heo, John Hinshelwood, Gloria Hsu, Brad Hughes, Beverly Lehman, Ron Migliore, James McCrimmon, Mike Milligan, Cilbur Rocha, Cory Wilson Digital Production TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Darren Clark, Brian Cole, Pete Kranjcevich, Kristina Pace SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Jenny North ASSISTANT COLOR STYLIST Heidi Friese ASSISTANT BACKGROUND PAINTER Dean Stanley CGI ANIMATOR Sean Aspinall SENIOR PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL Traci Balthazor Production OVERSEAS ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Scott Peterson PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Kate Crandall, Bill Turner PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Carla Arcuri, Jessica Dalton, Sean Reed, Michael Siemen PRODUCTION ASSOCIATES Anthony Matthews, Jason Frazier CONTINUITY CHECKERS Helen O'Flynn, Nick Yates SENIOR PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Jim Cotton CASTING SUPERVISOR Daniel J. Soulsby TALENT COORDINATOR Benjamin G. Malbrough PRODUCTION SECRETARIES Kristen Michel, Jennifer Teter Additional Production Support DEVELOPMENT PRODUCER Christopher Chase ADDITIONAL DIRECTING SERVICES Robin Steele ADDITIONAL PRODUCING SERVICES Prudence Fenton ART DIRECTION Sunny Apinchapong ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SERVICES Ryan Slater STORY ARTISTS Christian Roman, Sharon Forward, Carolyn Gair, Floyd Norman, Phillip Stapleton CHARACTER DESIGN Greg Guler, Pin Ho, Calvin Suggs, Jose Zelaya LOCATION DESIGN Jeffrey Purves Lisa Souza OVERSEAS CLEAN UP SUPERVISOR Bryan Sommer WALK-CYCLE ANIMATION Russ Edmonds Editorial & Post Production POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Joel Halvorson POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Mark Bollinger ASSISTANT EDITORS Ann Hoyt, Jay Lawton, Ted Supa, Karen White STORY REEL EDITORS John Bryant, Philip Malamuth, Mark Solomon POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Geri Bryan TRACK READING George Craig TITLES Buena Vista Imaging CRAWL LAYOUT Mary Meacham Hogg END CREDIT ARTWORK Funnypages Productions DIGITAL INK & PAINT SOFTWARE Toon Boom Technologies Sound SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Ronald Eng SUPERVISING DIALOGUE/ADR EDITOR Carol Lewis SOUND EDITORS Doug Jackson, Steve Tushar SUPERVISING FOLEY EDITOR Willard Overstreet FIRST ASSISTANT SOUND EDITOR Dana LeBlanc Frankly DIALOG EDITOR Robert Troy FOLEY ARTIST Dan O'Connell, John Cucci FOLEY MIXER James Ashwill RE-RECORDING MIXERS Terry O'Bright, Keith Rogers POST PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES Buena Vista Sound DIALOGUE/ADR RECORDING Carlos Sotolongo ASSISTANT DIALOGUE ENGINEER David Guerrero ADR GROUP MIXER Doc Kane RECORDIST Eric Flockoi ADDITIONAL VOICES Jeff Bennett, Bob Bergen, Brian Cummings, Patti Deutsch, Jessie Flower, Anthony Ghannam, Gatlin Green, Eli Russell Linnetz, Tress MacNeille, Travis Oates, Leily Sanchez, Ross Simanteris, Kath Soucie, April Winchell LOOP GROUP Cooper Cowgill, David Cowgill, Rachel Crane, Jackie Gonneau, Wendy Hoffman, Mary Mouser, Mark Robert Myers, Phil Proctor, Grace Rolek, Greyson Spann Music "LET'S GROOVE" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Maurice White AND Wayne Vaughn PERFORMED BY Earth, Wind & Fire COURTESY OF COLUMBIA RECORDS BY ARRANGEMENT WITH SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT END CREDIT VERSION PERFORMED BY B5 END CREDIT VERSION PRODUCED BY French and Keli Nicole FOR TITLE TRACK PRODUCTIONS, INC. B5 APPEARS COURTESY OF BAD BOY ENTERTAINMENT "BE TRUE TO YOUR GROOVE" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Peter Lurye LEAD VOCALS BY Sandy Barber BACKGROUND VOCALS BY Sandy Barber Peter Lurye PRODUCED AND ARRANGED BY Peter Lurye "FEEL LiKE A MiLLiON" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Jeanine Tesori PERFORMED BY Eartha Kitt BACKGROUND VOCALS BY Ann Brown, Martha Hawley, Mark Lotito, Scott C. Robertson, Valerie Wright, Matt Zarley ARRANGED BY Bill Elliott Martin Erskine "CAMP CHiPPAMUNKA" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Randy Petersen AND Kevin Quinn VOCALS BY Nicholas Harper, Eli Russell Linnetz, Zoe Merrill, Madison Moore, Aaron Page, Bobbi Page iT'S A SMALL WORLD" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman "THiS LAND" WRITTEN BY Hans Zimmer AND Lebo M. MUSIC SUPERVISOR Steven Gizicki MUSIC EDITOR Dominick Certo, M.P.S.E. MUSIC EDITOR, TEMP MUSIC Tommy Holmes, M.P.S.E. SONGS RECORDED AT Right Track Studios, NYC, O'Henry Studios, LOS ANGELES, Peter Lurye Music Inc, NYC VOCALS RECORDED BY Pete Karam, Peter Lurye, Cary Butler ORCHESTRATION BY Bill Elliott, Mark Gasbarro, Gordon Goodwin, Ira Hearshen, Robert Irving, Andrew Kinney, Christopher Klatman, Eric J. Schmidt, Mark Watters SCORE RECORDED AT Warner Brothers, Eastwood Scoring, O'Henry Sound SCORE RECORDED AND MIXED BY John Richards ADDITIONAL MUSIC PRODUCTION Eric Swanson MUSIC CONTRACTOR, LOS ANGELES Reggie Wilson MUSIC CONTRACTOR, NEW YORK John Miller VOCAL CONTRACTOR, NEW YORK Jill Dell'abte VOCAL CONTRACTOR, LOS ANGELES Bobbi Page SUPERVISING COPYIST, LOS ANGELES Ross DeRoche SUPERVISING COPYIST, NEW YORK Tony Finno VIOLIN SOLOIST Belinda Broughton CHOREOGRAPHERS Peggy Holmes, Cecilie Stuart, Tony Basil ADMINISTRATOR OF MUSIC PRODUCTION Jason Henkel MUSIC PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Clint Heidorn, Abraham Lara THIS FILM WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT THE INSPIRATION FROM THE ORIGINAL MOTION PICTURE AND THE WORK OF ITS TALENTED ARTISTS AND ANIMATORS. DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE / MPAA COPYRIGHT © 2005 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. PRODUCED BY DiSNEYToon S T U D I O S DiSNEYToon S T U D I O S WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:2005